


A Queen's Pride

by ReinePearl



Series: Prideful Hearts [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Hera isn't jealous, Hera's still vengeful though, Hera-centric, brief mentions of other gods, gods have feelings too, no one's evil, no one's really good either..., poor girl with no name and barely any screen time, they aren't as weird as you think, we all have our reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinePearl/pseuds/ReinePearl
Summary: Hera has craved for only two things since her eyes had opened to see the interior of Kronos's stomach: power and reputation. Her King has been undermining both for far too long. When Zeus has yet another mistress the fourth time that year, it was time to change tactics.





	

            This is the fourth time this year; Summer Solstice has not yet passed. The goddess glanced down at the trembling mortal before her. The poor child who has not seen sixteen summers ever so slightly peeked up at the powerful being above her. The young woman burst into yet another bout of pitiful sobs. 

            She’s a pretty little thing. The girl was known for both beauty and literary talents. Her family was one of the richest in her town. The brunette immortal appraised the girl. Zeus has truly outdone himself this time. What a shame.

            The goddess watched as the girl's wrecked form forced itself harder onto her family’s grassy fields as if hoping Hades would take her in as he did another beauty so long ago. Too bad _that_ brother of hers is quite the devoted husband. No matter. The girl would soon enter his kingdom anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The King of Olympus is a twisted character. Hera reaffirmed this as she glided across their bedchamber. 

            Hera knew the man she called her husband. Despite popular opinion, Zeus was no fool.

            Zeus knows that she will retaliate every time. He knows of her hatred for infidelity. 

            He also knows that she is unable to defeat him in battle. The King knows wife's disposition. The Queen is a practical woman.

            The Goddess of Marriage and Family would not let acts of betrayal go by unpunished. 

            Hera knew of his despicable ways long before his proposal, but his had not flaunted his affairs before. Hera deduced that she herself was the new variable. In the beginnings of their marriage, she often wondered if his acts of disrespect were merely part of his schemes to rid of certain women. Perhaps their families disrespected him. Perhaps the women had some quality that irritated him. A few decades provided more than enough evidence for her to reject the hypothesis. Zeus was someone who preferred to punish any offense personally. He liked everyone knowing the gory details--the gorier the better. 

            And so, Hera concluded that the King was merely a pervert.

            Why else would he purposely bring about retribution to those he favored? Unless Zeus had a thing for seeing beautiful young women and men tortured. 

            Hera let out an unqueenly snort. 

            That would still make him a pervert.

            There was one thing Hera knew for certain: Zeus has been _deliberately_ picking fights with her. Hera would never vouch for her husband’s wisdom—or even sanity. (After all, he _is_ the one who’s been proactively trying to provoke her since the first day of their marriage.) But Hera was willing to admit—albeit begrudgingly—that he’s got a decent head on those brawny bronze shoulders. If he truly wanted to committed adultery due to uncontrollable lust, Zeus could easily hide his traces. Hera ruled out the King's arrogance as the culprit for his carelessness. The evidence was too subtle yet easily noticeable to be anything other than intentionally planted.

            She was no Athena, but the Queen fancied herself a sensible woman with a decent mind of her own. Zeus was more than aware of his wife’s capabilities. Hence his proposal. 

            The Goddess of Marriage and Family wished to know why her husband chooses to tarnish her reputation so. The King's behavior is utterly illogical! After all, the pair are partners. Hera was sorely tempted to ask him, and even came close to indulging her curiosity several times. But she refrained. The thought of discussing matters beyond the state with Zeus.... It left her foreignly uncomfortable. It was best to maintain proper boundaries. 

            Relationships come in many forms. Theirs was a practical one.

            Hera had the ability to help him rule Olympus, and Zeus had the ability to give her the authority she lacked--that she craved. Being Zeus's fourth wife, Hera could have been his fortieth wife for all she cared. A fond smile sneaked across Hera's lips as she recalled how she had collapsed on the vanity--she couldn't make it to the bed--the first day of courtly duty. Mother Gaia did she love every second of being Zeus’s queen.

            Being Zeus’s wife, however, was more difficult. Nothing seems to satisfy the god. They’ve been married for so long, but Hera still hasn’t a clue want he truly wants from her. The god she married enjoys infuriating her; she, in return, relishes in retaliation.

            The King’s reason for provoking her was not something that the Queen particularly _needed_ to know. It is unlikely he would change. If the powerful goddess's previous creative punishments failed to deter him, nothing will. Oddly, Zeus seems more motivated as her fury escalates. Getting him to stop insulting her title is akin to Sisyphus’s task. A sensible woman does not fight to lose. And Hera is nothing if not sensible.

            Yet, the Goddess of Marriage and Family could not let acts of betrayal go by unpunished. 

            Whatever the King's reasons are, they are his own. What _does_ matter is his mockery. Such insolence! Hera’s reflection eyes glinted with anger. Her fist met the vanity with a slight bang. The Goddess of Marriage and Family will never allow such insult. (She will admit: the irony _is_ quite poetic.) 

           It is not enough to bring upon suffering to those weak enough to be seduced by that sky god. Zeus rarely cares for any of his lovers. He only intervenes when her vengeance strikes his children. And even then, her husband is selective about which of his bastards he extends protection towards. Even so, Hera does not rest until she finds a way to strike him back where it hurts.

            She cannot hope to match him in terms physical strength. But Zeus cannot hope to match her in terms of influence. Unlike him, the Hera has many more devout followers who actually pray to her and rely on her. She is the patroness of marriage and family. Both areas painfully concrete--unlike sky of all things. Hera rolled her eyes. Knowing Zeus, he probably chose that title to show off his strength.

            Her dear king has been inviting her to participate time and time again. Who was she to deny her husband of the pleasure? Two can play the game.

            A rare pure smile tugged at the Queen Goddess’s lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            And so, stories of Zeus's incompetence circulates. It soon becomes widely believed among mortals that Zeus is the most powerful god, yet is incredibly incompetent at managing state affairs. He, according to rumors, lacks wisdom and intelligence, preferring to spend all his time chasing after the next pretty thing he sees. It was common knowledge that Olympus would have long fallen were it not for the queen Hera, Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, and Apollo. The tales of his incompetence reached Lower Olympus before long. It was only a matter of time before the center of Olympus gets busy.

            Hera was more than satisfied as she admired the scenery--dark clouds and lightning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to add in Zeus's POV next  
> I'm also going to be editing along the way ^-^


End file.
